


Tech girl

by jinx237



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Kim constantly breaks her electronics to get the cute tech girl Trini, to come help her.





	Tech girl

Kim fixes her hair and checks her outfit in her mirror. She’s waiting for tech support to show up and help her with her laptop. 

More specifically, she’s waiting for Trini, the cute tech girl who always seems to help Kim out. 

The first time Kim needed help, she was stressed because her laptop suddenly froze on her and she couldn’t even shut it off. She had called the tech center at her college for help, and they said they’d send someone over to help her at her dorm room. 

What Kim wasn’t expecting was that the tech worker would be a girl who was simultaneously the cutest and hottest girl she’d ever seen in her life. Kim’s bi heart had a full on meltdown the first time she saw her. 

She had luckily been able to ask the girl her name and talk to her. Kind of. Trini was a person of few words.

Kim felt a little bad at first, but she would purposely call in to see if Trini was on shift and something would just happen to be broken.Kim’s TV had been broken for half a week. She learned the hard way that Trini seems to work mostly on weekends. 

Kim has honestly lost count of how many times she’s called Trini over at this point. She just knows that it’s enough times that Trini must think she’s electronically challenged. But the plus side to that is that Trini actually talks to her and sees Kim as a friend. 

It’s a huge difference from her old responses of grunts and stares. 

The first time Trini had come over Kim was in some lounge clothes. All she had was a crop top and some sweats, she didn’t have her makeup on but her hair was at least combed. When she had happened her door and saw Trini she was stunned into silence. 

She was wearing a flannel and some jeans, her beanie and her headphones. All she had said was “You’re Kim?” and Kim was a goner. 

So here Kim was, trying to find an outfit to wear and keep her room clean at the same time. She was lucky she didn’t share a room, her roommate would have been fed up with her antics by now. 

Kim decides on wearing some workout shorts, and a crop top. She wants to seem casual, but still hot. She just finished cleaning up when she hears a knock on her door.

Trini’s here.

Kim opens the door and sees that Trini is wearing some joggers, a flannel, and a sports bra. At this point of the night, Trini has probably stopped by her room to wear more comfortable clothing and doesn’t give a shit about appearances anymore. 

Kim dies a little when she sees the abs the girl as. 

“Hey Princess.” Trini smirks up at Kim before walking through the doorway and walking straight to Kim’s fridge. She grabs a small water bottle. She raises an eyebrow at Kim as she drinks and all Kim can do is stare. Oh god all she wants to do is kiss Trini’s neck and feel the way the other girl’s muscles move and feel. 

“Princess? Your problem?” 

Oh shit. Kim snaps out of her daze and almost had a heart attack. For a second Kim thought Trini was calling out her obvious thirst, but when she looked at her she saw Trini was looking at her laptop. 

“Oh yeah, I can’t get rid of the bar at the bottom of my screen away. Also, it doesn’t open anything but my browser, I can’t shut down my laptop correctly.” 

And this time it’s true. While Kim does regularly nearly break things to get Trini here, she isn’t lying this time. It’s been driving her crazy, to be honest. The stupid bar wont work and she can’t watch anything on fullscreen because it’s still on the bottom. 

“Oh okay, that sounds annoying as shit. I’ll get on it.” Trini sits in Kim chair and starts doing her thing. 

Kim smiles as she watches Trini and can hear her silently muttering to herself as she works. 

“So, are you off after this?” Kim walks over to Trini and puts her chin on Trini’s while crossing her arms over her neck. Kim smiles, she’s hugging Trini now. 

“Yeah, you’re the last person on my list Hart.” 

“Any funny people?” Kim loves when Trini tells her the stories of some of the problems the people have called her in to help.

“Funny, no. Annoying, yes.” Trini sighs. Kim can feel Trini’s body relax underneath her and it makes her smile goofily. 

Kim loves how Trini can relax around her. She’s really proud of the friendship they have. And even if Trini does end up rejecting her, it would probably crush Kim because she likes Trini so much she won’t lie, but she’d still want to be friends. Trini’s a great person, even if she can be a little grump with an attitude.

“Tell me about it.” 

Trini grunts. “Some dudebro thought his remote was broken. It just needed batteries.” Kim giggles, the deadpan tone in her voice is everything. “What did you do?” 

“Replace the batteries. It gets worse though, don’t think that was the end of the stupidity. Homeboy actually thought I was into him. My gay flannel wearing ass, into some jockstrap that didn’t know that his remote needs batteries.” 

Kim is dying she’s laughing so hard. She’s holding onto Trini to keep balance, she’s near tears. “What did he even say to you?” 

“He said ‘hey girl, wanna have some fun on my bed’ and tried to wink. Kim, he couldn’t even wink correctly.” Trini’s whining at the end. Oh god she’s so cute. 

“I just looked at him and walked out. Princess, why are people so stupid?”

Kim giggles and presses a kiss to the top of Trini’s head. “I don’t know Trin. But I can say that I would definitely hit on you way better than he did.”

“Mmmm. I’d like to see you try. You probably just have to sit, bat your eyes, and wait for guys to walk up and hit on you for them.” Kim gasps scandalized. She pulls away from Trini and stares the girl down once she turns the chair to look at Kim. Kim’s hands are on her hips, she can feel herself pouting. 

“Trini! I can so hit and woo the shit out of you!” Trini laughs hard at that, she stands and steps closer to Kim, looking her in the eyes.

“Okay, woo me. Or would you rather I hit on you to save us some time?” Trini raises an eyebrow at Kim, the little smirk on her face driving her crazy.

“Okay! Wait-what do you mean?” 

“Go out on a date with me. Right now. We can go get some of that ice cream you love so much.” Trini’s smiling at Kim and it takes Kim a moment to process the fact Trini is asking her out. 

“Right now?” Trini giggles and steps closer to Kim, pulling Kim closer and Kim is distracted by the way Trini’s hand feels on the bare skin of her waist. Her crop top is feeling like best choice Kim’s made all week. 

“Yes Kim. Unless you are actually technology challenged, and haven’t been purposely acting dumb to call me over. But I doubt that because I saw you fix a stereo and push aside the tech guy at your dance groups’ performance two weeks ago. Which, you were great in and looked very hot by the way.” Trini’s holding Kim to her body now. 

Oh shit. Kim’s been caught. 

“Ummmm. Yes I’d love to go out with you. On a date. Right now. And I’m sorry, you were just so cute and I didn’t know how to ask you out.” Kim leans her head down against Trini’s. 

She’s blushing hard. Kim’s never blushed in her life, and yet this girl has turned her into a blushing mess. 

“It’s okay Princesa. You’re cute, so I’ll allow you to get away with this.” Trini grins at Kim.

“Wait, you saw my dance show?” 

“Yeah, you asked me to go so I did, but I had to leave right after. You were really good by the way. If I wasn’t gay before, I sure was after.” Trini winks and giggles. 

Kim can’t help the smile that spreads across her face and she laughs with Trini. 

“You’re so sweet. I’m glad you liked it. Let me put on some sweats and we can go.” Kim leans in and kisses Trini on the nose before pulling away and putting on some sweats. 

“If I tell you that you’re the hottest dancer I’ve ever seen would you give me a private show?” Trini smirks and raises an eyebrow at Kim, leaning against the wall next to the door. 

“If you play your cards right on our date, you might even get one tonight.” Kim smiles and pulls Trini out the door.

Kim’s so happy, she finally has a date with her cute tech girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute fluffy one shot :) tell me what you think!


End file.
